World's Most Wanted Video Games in The History You Must Play Before You Die
World's Most Wanted Video Games in The History You Must Play Before You Die ''is a Huge List That Features a Large Number of Video Games That Were Released on Number of Years. The Page Contains All Video Games on Every Consoles. It Also Features The Best Selling Video Games in History. 1997 #Final Fantasy VII'' #''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' #''Tekken 3'' #''Star Fox 64'' #''Ultima Online'' #''Fallout'' #''Grand Theft Auto'' #''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' #''Mortal Kombat 4'' #''Tomb Raider II'' #''Quake II'' #''Mega Man Legends'' #''Gran Turismo'' 1998 #''Resident Evil 2'' #''Parasite Eve'' #''StarCraft'' #''Unreal'' #''Banjo-Kazooie'' #''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six'' #''Metal Gear Solid'' #''Spyro the Dragon'' #''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' #''Fallout 2'' #''SiN'' #''Half-Life'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' #''Tomb Raider III: Adventures of Lara Croft'' #''StarCraft: Brood War'' #''Sonic Adventure'' 1999 #''Silent Hill'' #''Final Fantasy VIII'' #''Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri'' #''Heroes of Might and Magic III'' #''Team Fortress Classic'' #''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' #''Ape Escape'' #''Counter-Strike'' #''Persona 2'' #''System Shock 2'' #''Syphon Filter'' #''Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun'' #''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' #''Grand Theft Auto 2'' #''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' #''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' #''Medal of Honor'' #''Donkey Kong 64'' #''Unreal Tournament'' #''Quake III Arena'' 2000 #''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' #''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' #''The Sims'' #''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' #''Shogun: Total War'' #''Deus Ex'' #''Diablo II'' #''Marvel vs Capcom 2'' #''Final Fantasy IX'' #''Dragon Quest VII'' #''American McGee's Alice'' #''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2'' #''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' #''MechWarrior 4: Vengeance'' #''Phantasy Star Online'' 2001 #''Paper Mario'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages'' #''Lego Island 2 The Brickster's Revenge'' #''Serious Sam: The First Encounter'' #''Red Faction'' #''Bejeweled'' #''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' #''Twisted Metal: Black'' #''Final Fantasy Chronicles'' #''Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec'' #''Final Fantasy X'' #''Max Payne'' #''Mario Kart Super Circuit'' #''Dark Age of Camelot'' #''Devil May Cry'' #''Grand Theft Auto III'' #''Aliens versus Predator 2'' #''SSX Tricky'' #''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' #''Dead or Alive 3'' #''Halo: Combat Evolved'' #''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' #''Pikmin'' #''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' #''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' #''Luigi's Mansion'' 2002 #''Serious Sam: The Second Encounter'' #''Dungeon Siege'' #''Resident Evil Remake'' #''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' #''Final Fantasy XI'' #''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' #''The House of the Dead III'' #''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' #''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs'' #''Battlefield 1942'' #''Kingdom Hearts'' #''Tekken 4'' #''Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' #''TimeSplitters 2'' #''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' #''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' #''Ratchet & Clank'' #''The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal'' #''Resident Evil 0'' #''Metroid Prime'' #''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' #''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' #''Dark Chronicle'' 2003 #''Devil May Cry 2'' #''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' #[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire] #''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield'' #''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' #''Dynasty Warriors 4'' #''Midnight Club II'' #''Burnout 2: Point of Impact'' #''Siren'' #''Hulk'' #''Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness'' #''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' #''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' #''Silent Hill 3'' #''Soul Calibur II'' #''Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII'' #''Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour'' #''Jak II'' #''SSX 3'' #''Time Crisis 3'' #''WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain'' #''Call of Duty'' #''SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs'' #''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' #''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' #''Final Fantasy X-2'' #''Need for Speed: Underground'' #''Beyond Good & Evil'' #''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' 2004 #''Ninja Gaiden'' #''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' #''Battlefield Vietnam'' #''Unreal Tournament 2004'' #''Far Cry'' #''Hitman: Contracts'' #''City of Heroes'' #''Samurai Warriors'' #''The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay'' #''Doom 3'' #''Pikmin 2'' #''Burnout 3: Takedown'' #''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' #''The Sims 2'' #''Def Jam: Fight for NY'' #''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' #''FIFA Football 2005'' #''OutRun 2'' #''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' #''Counter-Strike: Source'' #''Killzone'' #''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' #''Halo 2'' #''Jak 3'' #''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' #''Half-Life 2'' #''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' #''World of Warcraft'' 2005 #''Resident Evil 4'' #''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' #''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords'' #''Gran Turismo 4'' #''Tekken 5'' #''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' #''God of War'' #''Metal Gear Acid'' #''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' #''Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil'' #''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' #''Jade Empire'' #''Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict'' #''Pokémon Emerald'' #''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' #''Battlefield 2'' #''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' #''Ninja Gaiden Black'' #''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' #''Serious Sam II'' #''F.E.A.R.'' #''Quake 4'' #''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' #''Call of Duty 2'' #''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' #''Soul Calibur III'' #''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' #''Guitar Hero'' #''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006'' #''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' #''Perfect Dark Zero'' 2006 #''Star Wars: Empire at War'' #''Sonic Riders'' #''Black'' #''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' #''The Godfather: The Game'' #''Tomb Raider: Legend'' #''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' #''OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast'' #''SiN Episodes: Emergence'' #''New Super Mario Bros.'' #''Hitman: Blood Money'' #''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' #''Battlefield 2: Armored Fury'' #''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II'' #''Prey'' #''Flatout 2'' #''Dead Rising'' #''Ninety-Nine Nights'' #''Pac-Man World Rally'' #''Saints Row'' #''LocoRoco'' #''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' #''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' #''Scarface: The World Is Yours'' #''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' #''Battlefield 2142'' #''Bully'' #''The Sims 2: Pets'' #''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' #''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' #''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' #''Final Fantasy XII'' #''Killzone: Liberation'' #''Need for Speed: Carbon'' #''Call of Duty 3'' #''Gears of War'' #''WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2007'' #''Resistance: Fall of Man'' #''Ridge Racer 7'' #''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' #''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas'' #''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' 2007 #''Lost Planet: Extreme Condition'' #''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' #''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' #''Supreme Commander'' #''Virtua Fighter 5'' #''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' #''Def Jam: Icon'' #''MotorStorm'' #''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2'' #''God of War II'' #''Armored Core 4'' #''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl'' #''Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars'' #''Forza Motorsport 2'' #''Mario Party 8'' #''Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' #''Dirt'' #''The Darkness'' #''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' #''BioShock'' #''Dead Head Fred'' #''Warhawk'' #''Stranglehold'' #''Heavenly Sword'' #''Skate'' #''MySims'' #''Halo 3'' #''Project Gotham Racing 4'' #''Enemy Territory: Quake Wars'' #''FIFA Soccer 08'' #''The Orange Box'' #''Beautiful Katamari'' #''Clive Barker's Jericho'' #''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' #''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock'' #''The Simpsons Game'' #''Hellgate: London'' #''The Witcher'' #''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' #''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' #''Super Mario Galaxy'' #''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' #''Crysis'' #''Assassin's Creed'' #''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' #''Unreal Tournament 3'' #''Mass Effect'' #''Rock Band'' 2008 #''Burnout Paradise'' #''No More Heroes'' #''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' #''Devil May Cry 4‎'' #''Turok'' #''Frontlines: Fuel of War'' #''Army of Two'' #''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' #''Condemned 2: Bloodshot'' #''The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return'' #''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' #''Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath'' #''Dark Sector'' #''Viking: Battle for Asgard'' #''Valkyria Chronicles'' #''Grand Theft Auto IV'' #''Monster Madness: Grave Danger'' #''Haze'' #''Race Driver: GRID'' #''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' #''Ninja Gaiden II'' #''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' #''Civilization Revolution'' #''Top Spin 3'' #''Battlefield: Bad Company'' #''Siren: Blood Curse'' #''Soulcalibur IV'' #''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' #''Mercenaries 2: World in Flames'' #''Spore'' #''Crysis Warhead'' #''Rock Band 2'' #''The Witcher: Enhanced Edition'' #''Pure'' #''Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway'' #''Lego Batman: The Video Game'' #''Silent Hill: Homecoming'' #''NBA 2K9'' #''World of Goo'' #''Dead Space'' #''FIFA 09'' #''Saints Row 2'' #''Midnight Club: Los Angeles'' #''Far Cry 2'' #''Fable II'' #''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' #''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3'' #''Fallout 3'' #''LittleBigPlanet'' #''MotorStorm: Pacific Rift'' #''Tom Clancy's EndWar'' #''Resistance 2'' #''Gears of War 2'' #''Mirror's Edge'' #''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' #''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King'' #''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' #''Shaun White Snowboarding'' #''Left 4 Dead'' #''Tomb Raider: Underworld'' #''LocoRoco 2'' #''Patapon 2'' #''Prince of Persia'' 2009 #''Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box'' #''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' #''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection'' #''Flower'' #''Street Fighter IV'' #''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned'' #''Halo Wars'' #''Killzone 2'' #''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.'' #''Resident Evil 5'' #''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' #''Resistance: Retribution'' #''The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena'' #''Dream Chronicles: The Chosen Child'' #''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' #''Sacred 2: Fallen Angel'' #''inFamous'' #''The Sims 3'' #''Red Faction: Guerrilla'' #''Prototype'' #''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' #''The Conduit'' #''Spore Galactic Adventures'' #''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood'' #''The King of Fighters XII'' #''Fat Princess'' #''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' #''Champions Online'' #''Colin McRae: Dirt 2'' #''Mini Ninjas'' #''Need for Speed: Shift'' #''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' #''Halo 3: ODST'' #''MotorStorm: Arctic Edge'' #''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' #''Gran Turismo PSP'' #''NBA 2K10'' #''Demon's Souls'' #''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' #''FIFA 10'' #''Borderlands'' #''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010'' #''Forza Motorsport 3'' #''Tekken 6'' #''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' #''Bayonetta'' #''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' #''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City'' #''Dragon Age: Origins'' #''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed -- Ultimate Sith Edition'' #''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' #''Left 4 Dead 2'' #''Assassin's Creed II'' #''The Saboteur'' #''Angry Birds'' #''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' 2010 #''Darksiders'' #''Army of Two: The 40th Day'' #''Mass Effect 2'' #''MAG'' #''BioShock 2'' #''Dante's Inferno'' #''Aliens vs. Predator'' #''Heavy Rain'' #''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' #''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' #''Final Fantasy XIII'' #''Yakuza 3'' #''Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition'' #''Mega Man 10'' #''God of War III'' #''Metro 2033'' #''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening'' #''Red Steel 2'' #''Just Cause 2'' #''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction'' #''Dead to Rights: Retribution'' #''Super Street Fighter IV'' #''3D Dot Game Heroes'' #''Skate 3'' #''Lost Planet 2'' #''Split Second: Velocity'' #''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands'' #''Alan Wake'' #''Red Dead Redemption'' #''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' #''ModNation Racers'' #''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' #''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' #''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' #''Crackdown 2'' #''Limbo'' #''Need for Speed: World'' #''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' #''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game'' #''Mafia II'' #''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' #''Plants vs. Zombies'' #''Halo: Reach'' #''Dead Rising 2'' #''FIFA 11'' #''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' #''Enslaved: Odyssey to the West'' #''NBA 2K11'' #''Medal of Honor'' #''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' #''Fallout: New Vegas'' #''Vanquish'' #''Super Meat Boy'' #''Fable III'' #''Rock Band 3'' #''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' #''007: GoldenEye'' #''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' #''Kinect Sports'' #''Kinectimals'' #''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' #''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' #''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' #''Sonic Colors'' #''Pac-Man Championship Edition DX'' #''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' #''Gran Turismo 5'' #''Epic Mickey'' #''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm'' #''Infinity Blade'' #''Battlefield Bad Company 2: Vietnam'' #''Super Mario All-Stars'' 2011 #''DC Universe Online'' #''LittleBigPlanet 2'' #''Dead Space 2'' #''Magicka'' #''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' #''Bulletstorm'' #''Killzone 3'' #''Fight Night Champion'' #''Rift'' #[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Black_and_White Pokémon Black and White] #''Dragon Age II'' #''Homefront'' #''Total War: Shogun 2'' #''Yakuza 4'' #''Crysis 2'' #''The 3rd Birthday'' #''Shift 2: Unleashed'' #''WWE All Stars'' #''Patapon 3'' #''Conduit 2'' #''Mortal Kombat'' #''Portal 2'' #''Darkspore'' #''MotorStorm: Apocalypse'' #''Brink'' #''Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' #''L.A. Noire'' #''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings'' #''Dirt 3'' #''The Sims 3: Generations'' #''inFamous 2'' #''Alice: Madness Returns'' #''Duke Nukem Forever'' #''F.E.A.R. 3'' #''Shadows of the Damned'' #''Bastion'' #''Catherine'' #''From Dust'' #''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' #''Dead Island'' #''Driver: San Francisco'' #''Resistance 3'' #''Star Fox 64 3D'' #''Gears of War 3'' #''Dark Souls'' #''NBA 2K12'' #''Rage'' #''Spider-Man: Edge of Time'' #''Orcs Must Die!'' #''Just Dance 3'' #''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon'' #''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record'' #''Forza Motorsport 4'' #''Batman: Arkham City'' #''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' #''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' #''Battlefield 3'' #''GoldenEye 007 Reloaded'' #''Sonic Generations'' #''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' #''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' #''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' #''Super Mario 3D Land'' #''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' #''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' #''Need for Speed: The Run'' #''Rayman Origins'' #''Saints Row: The Third'' #''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' #''Minecraft'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' #''The King of Fighters XIII'' #''Trine 2'' #''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' 2012 #''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' #''Soulcalibur V'' #''The Darkness II'' #''Jak and Daxter Collection'' #''Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning'' #''Resident Evil: Revelations'' #''Shank 2'' #''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' #''Twisted Metal'' #''Asura's Wrath'' #''Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D'' #''Syndicate'' #''Wipeout 2048'' #''Binary Domain'' #''SSX'' #''Mass Effect 3'' #''Street Fighter X Tekken'' #''Ninja Gaiden 3'' #''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' #''Angry Birds Space'' #''Ridge Racer Unbounded'' #''Kinect Star Wars'' Category:Real World Subjects